5-toubun no Hanayome
の |Gotōbun no Hanayome|lit = 5 Equal Brides|eng = The Quintessential Quintuplets}}, generally abbreviated "5Hanayome", is a Japanese romance series written and illustrated by Negi Haruba. The manga has been serialized weekly since August 2017. Later, a 12-episodes anime adaptation started airing in January 2019 on Tokyo Broadcasting System.5-toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 49 (p. 15) In July 2019, a second season of the anime is announced and will premier in January 2020. Plot :Related Article: Story Arcs Fuutarou Uesugi is a poor & anti-social top student. One day, he gets a job tutoring a rich family that's new to town. Fuutarou's soon-to-be students are revealed to be his new classmate, Itsuki Nakano, and her four quintuplet sisters. Despite the girls' poor first impression of Fuutarou, he tries seriously to do his job, only to find they have terrible grades and terribly complex personalities. Saga and Arcs # Second Year Saga ## Nakano Quintuplets Arc ## Fireworks Festival Arc ## Second Year Midterm Exam Arc ## School Camping Trip Arc ## Fuutarou's Flashback Arc ## Labor Thanksgiving Arc ## Seven Goodbyes Arc ## New Residence Arc ## Second Year Last Exam Arc ## Scrambled Eggs Arc # Third Year Saga ## New Class Arc ## Fuutarou's Birthday Arc ## Kyoto Trip Arc ## Quintuplets Flashback Arc ## Summer Vacation Arc ## School Festival Arc Main Characters * Fuutarou Uesugi * Ichika Nakano * Nino Nakano * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Itsuki Nakano Media Manga As of October 2019, there are 11 physical Japanese volumes, 9 digital English volumes, and 5 physical English volume published. The series reached one million prints mark in August 2018.Twitter: Negi Haruba's tweet.5-toubun no Hanayome Manga: Chapter 60 (p. 1) In Febuary 2019, Negi Haruba tweets that the manga have reached 2.7 million prints for 8 volumes.Twitter: Negi Haruba's tweet. In October 2019, around Volume 11 publication date, the series reached 7.2 million sales. Anime In the series' first anniversary, August 2018, TBS announced the 12 Episode anime adaptation. Tezuka Productions will work on 5-toubun no Hanayome, employing several very popular voice actors such as Kana Hanazawa, Inori Minase, Ayana Taketatsu, Ayane Sakura, and Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. On May 5, 2019, the 2nd season of the anime is announced and will air in January 2020. Merchandise There are various official merchandise related to 5-toubun no Hanayome series, such as pin, T-shirt, bullpen, pencil case, calendar, and keychain. The most common merchandise is the Store Bonus Illustrations, available with volume purchases in selected stores. Commercial In October 2017, a TV Commercial for the manga was released where Ayane Sakura voiced all five girls. There are several medium-sized billboards in various public places featuring the volume covers as the display. In December 2018, a TV Commercial and a Promotional Video is made in preparation for the TV anime broadcast. Reception Awards and Nominations The series was nominated for organized by Niconico. Receiving 16,106 votes, the series eventually ranked eighth overall.Tsugimanga: 次にくるマンガ大賞 2018 Manga Award 2018. Sales :Related Article: 5-toubun no Hanayome Sales The first volume is published around August 2017. In one year, the sales reached 1 million mark. Due to the anime popularity, the manga is reported to have more than 7.2 million copies in early October 2019. Social Media Negi also likes to post 5-toubun no Hanayome's material in Twitter, using his own personal account or the series' official account. As of January 2019, the series' TwitterTwitter: @5hanayome had more than 74.000 followers. The series is well-received among local and international fans, and there are various fan-arts related to the series.Pixiv: Image search for "五等分の花嫁" Related Links *Author Official Twitter : https://twitter.com/negi_haruba *Series Official Twitter : https://twitter.com/5Hanayome *Anime Official Twitter : https://twitter.com/5Hanayome_anime *Manga Official Website : http://www.shonenmagazine.com/smaga/gotoubun *Anime Official Website : http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/5hanayome/ Trivia * Negi likes to draw shoes (and feet by extension) in a highly detailed and a close up manner. See "Negi's Shoe Panel." * Some of the characters in 5-toubun no Hanayome and Osomatsu-san (a series about loser sextuplet boys in their 20s) share similar traits, such as: ** Multiple-birth siblings (all born in May) being unmotivated. ** The siblings being color-coded with red, blue, green, purple, and yellow. ** The eldest sibling being a teasing, lazy slob. ** The middle child being shy, icy, withdrawn, and having a special interest. ** A social sibling who is often associated with bunnies. ** A serious sibling who tries to appear smarter than they are by sometimes wearing glasses. ** The middle child constantly being at odds with the second eldest sibling. ** The second youngest child being eccentric, quite cheerful, and great at sports. ** The second eldest child caring quite deeply for their siblings. ** A sibling nostalgic of the times when they were truly identical. ** The youngest sibling being a bit of a timid crybaby. ** Fuutarou has a similar haircut to the Matsuno brothers', complete with two Idiot Hairs. References |height=200px }} Category:Media